


Enjoy the Moment

by marmariavel



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, very very subtle mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmariavel/pseuds/marmariavel
Summary: You encounter an asshole at a café and Bucky makes him leave you alone. So you invite him for a coffee in return and something develops from that.- Whenever there's something [written like this, in italics] it displays the reader's thoughts. -





	Enjoy the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodlineBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodlineBarnes/gifts).



> This is the first real fanfic I upload so I hope you like it! Maybe let me know in the comments if you have any kind of constructive criticism.

  


* * *

  


„It’s time to begin, isn’t it? I get a little bit bigger but then, I’ll admit...” the Imagine Dragons rang out of the tiny speaker.

He had been so lost in the book in front of him that he didn’t even look at his cake and coffee yet. You sat two tables away from him and had been trying to figure out what he was reading for quite a while now. A guy this handsome, refusing to eat because of a book? _[Miracle]_ was the only word you could think of to describe what you saw right there.

A different song started playing. “(your favorite musician)” you mumbled after the first few seconds. You smiled, looked down on your coffee and started stirring around in it absently. Just when a shadow hovered over you, you looked up again. A guy. But not **the** guy.

“Hey, is this seat taken?” he asked in a soft voice.

“Uh yes actually” you lied. No, this seat was not taken. But you had no interest in talking to someone right now either.

“Okay?” came back and you looked at him, waiting for him to leave. Which didn’t happen. You raised a brow and he opened his mouth again.

“Listen, I think you’re pretty cute sooo... could I buy you a coffee? Maybe?”

You had to suppress a sigh but kept a smile on your face. “I still got some and I have to leave in a few minutes but thank you anyway”

He leaned down to you and lowered his voice “I know you’re _that_ kinda girl so why don’t we quit playing around and you use your mouth for something different than rejecting me?”

The way he smirked at you almost made you puke. Even though you had gotten a little anxious now, you kept your voice steady and raised it “Listen, Sir, I already showed and said that I don’t have any interest so could you please leave me alone?”

He touched your shoulder and took a breath but never got to say anything because someone else stepped in.

“Hey, didn’t you hear what she said? She’s not interested so get lost!”

This time it was indeed **the** guy. He had reared in between you and Mister Douche, turning his back to you. His damn muscular back. You could see his fist tighten and noticed his glove and a damped metallic tune. The man didn’t have to use whatever made that sound as the other man mumbled and left. You shot one last death glare at him before **the** guy was about to go back to his table. You grabbed his wrist and said, “Wait!”

As he turned around you almost choked. His features were even more beautiful from up close.

“I- thank you, that was- it was...very helpful” you stumbled over your own words, letting go of his wrist as soon as you noticed you were still holding it.

“Oh it’s nothing.” He replied “that kind of guys can be annoying, maybe even dangerous. And my mom taught me to always look out for others. I’m not exactly weak so I don’t have to fear stepping into such a scene” he shrugged.

“Well then your mom taught you well” you smiled and continued “My mom taught me well too, which is why I feel like I owe you something. Could I...invite you for a coffee? Someday? As you still didn’t touch yours” you pointed at his table and giggled a little. He did the same and let out a soft “Sure, why not”

“Okay uhm...tomorrow? Same time, same place?” you asked

“Deal” he held out his hand.

You took it, shook it and received a “Bucky”

Surprised for a moment, you replied “(Y/N)” only a few seconds later.

Your phone ringing interrupted you two and kept you from getting lost in thought. Immediately you answered it and he went back to his seat.

You had to leave but while doing so, Bucky waved at you. And you waved back.

  


* * *

  


In bed you stared at the ceiling. You had been doing so for hours already. Imagining his pretty blue eyes, his soft skin, his gentle voice and his remarkable features. You couldn’t wait to see him again. Apparently your dreams couldn’t either because once you had fallen asleep, you dreamt of him. _[Oh this is going to be...a thing]_ you worried already.

  


* * *

  


Same time. Same place. The only difference was that you two sat at the same table. Across from each other. Chatting lightly as the waitress took your order and brought it minutes later.

You didn’t even manage to eat your sandwich because you were so focused on him. But not only his appearance. It was the way his mouth moved, the way the words rose from his lips, the wording he chose and the way his eyes sparkled when talking about the things he loved. You weren’t normally the type to fall for someone after a day but your stomach was telling you, this was, well...a thing.

  


* * *

  


Bucky Barnes. Bucky Barnes. Bucky Barnes. It echoed through your head on your way home. He’s an Avenger. You feel like you had heard his name before. Phone in hand, you didn’t google it but open Twitter.

“Thanks to some pushy asshole I met yesterday. You set off some good things :)” aaaaand sent.

 _[Ah, good ol’ subtweeting]_ you thought to yourself while fiddling your keys out of your pocket.

Not even three steps into your apartment, your phone rang. You sighed and rolled your eyes, expecting it to be your annoying cousin. She wouldn’t shut up about her boyfriend today. He was an asshole. But she didn’t realise, no matter what you tell her. At least Bucky was no asshole... And there your mind travelled to him again. A sign, maybe? Because as you looked at your phone you actually saw his name.

‘Did you get home safely?’

You awwwed. There’s no way you won’t fall for this guy.

And so you did.

  


* * *

  


A few months later Bucky and you sat on his couch. You hadn’t been in your own apartment for 3 days. But what happened three days ago, huh? Well, let’s just say, it was a tense and fun night. Actually, you surprised yourself with being able to wait this long.

Now you were watching a movie. Both just in underwear. At 2 pm. Empty sushi plates on the table in front of you. He wrapped his metallic arm around you tightly and stroked your arm gently. You had gotten used to his prosthetic by now, although it took you a while, naturally. Your head lay on his shoulder, making him hide his face in your hair. Your legs were entangled and it made you giggle a little because you just couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Stop worrying so much” he interrupted your thoughts and stopped the movie. You pulled away and frowned at him.

“Your hands” he pointed at them “you’re playing with them”

Wow, he was really observant.

“Okay yes, I’m worrying a little.”

“Why? About what?” at first you had thought about keeping it to yourself but his soft voice made you change your mind.

“Us. Before you argue...” you threw up your hands in defense “it’s just that I can’t believe I deserve you.”

He smiled brightly, brought his flesh hand up to your cheek and touched it lightly while saying “And I can’t believe I deserve you. But apparently, the universe does so. You shouldn’t think too much about stuff like that. Enjoy the moment while it lasts. If you’re happy with it, it’s the right thing to do. So keep going.”

You smiled back and quirked a brow “And by ‘keep going’ you mean what exactly?”

He smirked and put his lips on yours. Softly first but it got sloppier a few seconds later.

 _[This is indeed the right thing to do]_ your mind said and so you did enjoy the moment.

The moment that’ll last five more years. Until you stood in a church together with all your loved ones.

And then the next moment began.

  


* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, M :)


End file.
